


Goodbye, my River Song

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: The Doctor says goodbye to his River Song.





	Goodbye, my River Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love for the 12th Doctor and River Song. Post-Christmas episode "The Husbands of River Song."

The Doctor finished packing his wife's belongings. Ever since River left for the Library, the Doctor found himself lost in the memories they had created during their 24 years on Darillium. Memories of dancing the night away, sitting on the couch reading to another, serenading River with his guitar, and holding each other close as they slept.

 

The Doctor smiled sadly at those memories because that's all they were now. Memories of happier times with the woman he loved. Now, there was nothing left for him anymore. The voice that always said “Sweetie” and “Spoilers” was now forever silent.

 

The Doctor signed and sat down on their bed. Picking up the photo album next to him, the Doctor flipped through it. He did this for several minutes, cherishing each picture of his wife. Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Closing the album, the Doctor stood walked to the front door. The Doctor opened the door and stood there stunned before passing out.

 

It was several minutes before the Doctor came to. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself in the arms of the one person he thought he would never see again. There was River, holding him and looking at him with worried eyes. “Oh, my love,” River said quietly.

 

“River? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Library.”

 

River looked at her husband with a gentle smile and said, “I will, but I couldn't go without saying goodbye to my husband.” Leaning down, River placed a gentle kiss upon her husband's lips.

 

The Doctor closed his eyes as he savored the kiss. Committing to memory this precious moment. This final moment with his wife.

 

“Goodbye, my River Song.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. I'm still learning the ropes of writing fanfiction. So, constructive feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
